


Stupid Mask Wrinkle

by summerdayghost



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Johnny may want Spider-Man to reveal his secret identity to the world, but at least his intentions are pure (maybe a little selfish but pure).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta stop speedwriting stuff.
> 
> Not entirely sure if tagging this as fluff is false advertising, but I personally see it as fluff. It's fluffy by my standards;

Johnny just wanted to see Spider-Man smile. Like an actual smile, not a random mask wrinkle that implies but does not confirm a grin for once.

And for some reason he didn't care to analyze he wanted to be the one responsible for the smile.

It was entirely stupid and self indulgent, but he dreamt about it sometimes. In his dreams he imagined him to have a smile that could illuminate even the darkest of spaces. There was no empirical evidence of this despite the fact that the guy probably smiled all the time (probably at his own stupid jokes).

For the entirety of their four month association Spider-Man hadn't let his disguise slip once. Johnny didn't completely understand Spider-Man's obsession with keeping clandestine. People knew who the Human Torch was and they adored their little teen hero. They adored every member of the Fantastic Four. Surely they would feel the same about someone like Spider-Man.

"Don't make me laugh," Spider-Man said when Johnny expressed this sentiment.

"What? You know it's true!" Johnny threw up his arms. He had always had a flare for the dramatics.

There was that stupid mask wrinkle, "I'm considered to be a public menace. I think revealing my identity would ruin my life, not improve it."

"You're a public menace because they don't know who you are. They think you're some hoodlum," Johnny scratched his chin, "That paper, what's it called, _The Daily Planet_ -"

" _Daily Bugle_."

Johnny waved his hand, "Yeah, them. They don't help either."

Spider-Man shrugged, "They're just making a living."

"Say, want me to punch that Peter Parker fellow's lights out if I ever see him?" Johnny leaned back against the railing. They were up at the torch of the Statue of Liberty. He didn't know how this came to become their traditional meeting place, he just knew that it had.

"Why-" Spider-Man faltered, "Why would you do that?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious? His name is always in the byline when they talk trash about you."

Spider-Man's voice was oddly strained, "He's a photographer. He's not responsible for how they use his pictures."

"I guess you're right. But still. They've ruined your reputation," Johnny smirked, "But you can still fix it by coming clean!"

The only thing Johnny could make out of Spider-Man's mumbling was the words "dangerous" and "family".

Johnny put a hand to his ear, "Speak up?"

"Are you sure that you want _everyone_ to know who I am and not just you?"

Johnny couldn't answer that.

Not truthfully anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
